


Under The Stars With You

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Fluff, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Prisha go stargazing <3
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Under The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“It’s stunning up here,” Prisha breathed in wonder as she made her way out onto the roof of the bell tower. The stars shone above them, a billion pinpoints of glittering light.

“Yeah,” Violet agreed, taking the offered hand up and looking around for herself. “Hard to believe it’s been years since I was up here,”

“I can see why you missed it,” Prisha made her way over to the edge of the balcony, pointing excitedly at a group of stars. “Look how clear Sagittarius is tonight!”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d know the ‘official’ names,”

“You don’t?”

“I can find the Big Dipper, but that’s pretty much it,”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Prisha said, pulling her closer with her good hand. “Sagittarius is shaped somewhat like a teapot. You can see its handle over there…” she motioned to a cluster of stars, “Then follow those to the main body, the lid and the spout,”

“Huh,” Violet squinted. “I think I can sort of make it out,”

“What a difference a pair of lenses make,” Prisha smiled brightly. “To think, only a few months ago we wouldn’t have been able to do this at all! So many things had to come together for this to happen, including that sling and pulley system Willy constructed. I’m still astounded that he and the others were able to pull that together while we were gone!”

“Seriously. It’s way better than my old route up here,”

“Which was?”

“Climb carefully and hope I didn’t fall to my death,”

“I should be horrified, but at this point I just find it more astounding each and every day that you survived long enough for us to meet,”

“You and me both,” Violet plopped down, her feet dangling off the edge of the building. She patted the spot beside her.

Prisha hesitantly joined her at the edge. Her apprehension soon waned as she was drawn back into the beauty of the stars. “There’s Cassiopeia, right up in the corner, forming that W shape,”

“What’s that supposed to be – some sort of worm?”

Prisha chuckled, shaking her head. “No, Cassiopeia was a queen in Greek mythology. She claimed that she and her daughter Andromeda were more beautiful than the Nereids, daughters of the sea god. As punishment, her daughter was chained to a rock to be sacrificed to a sea monster Poseidon had sent to plague their kingdom,”

“Sounds like everybody in that story was an ass except for the daughter. Why does the mom get a constellation?”

“It’s meant to look like a crown, I believe, hence the points forming the W shape. But I agree; the gods really were arrogant fuckers, always punishing the innocent for the sake of their own vanity. Andromeda’s story had a happy ending though: the hero Perseus came flying in on Pegasus and saved her using Medusa’s severed head,”

Violet whistled appreciatively. “Now that’s badass,”

“Definitely. I always liked that story. There’s something so romantic in the thrill of saving another’s life, at least in stories. I suppose it translates to real life too sometimes. After all…” she nudged Violet’s shoulder playfully, “You did save my life on that fateful day in the woods,”

Violet scoffed. “I hardly think that counts as romance: me hunched over like some sort of gremlin, trying to lug you across 2 kilometers with Willy as my spotter,”

Prisha shrugged, still smiling. “You remember it in your way and I’ll remember it in mine,” Her eyes returned to the night sky. “You said earlier that you used to make up constellations when you came up here before. Do you recognize any of them?”

“Clem and I climbed up here a few nights before the raiders’ attack to check our defenses. I sorta remember some of the ones we found that day like... there, that’s a bird. Do you see it?”

Now it was Prisha’s turn to squint. “Connect it for me,”

“Here,” Violet grabbed Prisha’s hand, lifting it with her own to point at the sky. "Start with that really bright one, then go to that one, then that one, over to the tiny one…”

“I see it!” Prisha exclaimed excitedly. “That’s quite a bird – very accurate,”

“Way better than a queen doing the worm,”

Prisha rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Is there a story behind it?”

“Not really a story. I remember saying something about how the bird was free to fly wherever it wanted to. Clem said that was all of us, wanting to get away from this shitty world and live somewhere safe,”

“I’m sure everyone who’s left has felt that way - looking for some means of escape. When I was still with my first group, we’d pair up on cold nights to help stay warm. Maren and I would tell each other fairytales to help each other fall asleep or sometimes make up our own. Maren used to like to tell one about the two of us becoming starfish and sinking into the depths of the sea, far away from any walkers,”

“Sophie and Minnie used to sing lullabies to Tenn to help him fall asleep. Sometimes during the day when one of us was nervous we’d hum to help calm each other down. It was the same at night. Even if it was just the two of us, Minnie would hum something soft and slow till I fell asleep,”

They sat together atop the tower, pondering the lives they had lived before and how many people had come and gone before their own paths had crossed. Violet looked over at the worn out, ratty friendship bracelet that adorned Prisha’s right wrist. She would wear that thing till it rotted off her arm: a memento of Maren. Prisha had been the one to dig through Violet’s closet too, turning up some of Sophie’s old drawings and Minnie’s music, insisting they be displayed in the room. “It’s important,” she’d said, “To remember where we came from, to honor those we’ve lost. If we forget them, then we lose the part of ourselves they gave to us. It was on that day that Violet had known she loved Prisha.

She felt a warmth on her skin and looked down to see Prisha had intertwined their pinkies. Was it meant to be a reminder of the promise they’d made? Violet looked up questioningly. Seeing the glow of Prisha’s face, the shimmer in her eyes, she knew her guess was right. Slowly, Violet leaned forward, capturing Prisha’s lips in a kiss. It was warm and gentle and perfect. They pulled apart, their foreheads touching as they both sought to capture the moment, to bottle it within their memories.

“Being here with you, looking at the stars… seeing you whole again, makes it all worth it,” Prisha whispered.

“Still, I never want to leave again,”

“No? I know our choice of locations was far from perfect, but-” Prisha was cut short as Violet placed another kiss on her lips.

“This is our home. Back when I told Clem that I wished I could escape from here, make this all go away, that was a different life. After the raiders, I knew there was something here worth protecting, worth caring about. And now that you’re here, well, what else could I ever want?”

Prisha looked away, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Goodness, you really know how to charm a girl, don’t you?”

“I learned from the best,” Violet’s finger tightened around Prisha’s. “Thank you. For getting back some of my sight and for being here with me,”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Prisha leaned in for a kiss of her own.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Louis’ voice came from down below. “It’s Prisha’s turn on watch!”

They pulled apart with a groan.

“I swear, Louis has the worst fucking timing,” Prisha muttered.

“C’mon,” Violet said, getting to her feet and offering Prisha a hand up. “I’ll stay with you for the first half. We’ll get another chance to come up here,”

“Fine,” Prisha rose with a belligerent moan. “We’re definitely making this a tradition now. We’ll come up at least once a week,”

“Fine by me,” Violet paused, looking at her girlfriend silhouetted against the moon.

“What is it?”

"Nothing, just… I love you,”

Prisha’s eyelashes fluttered down shyly. “I love you too,”

“Priiiiisha!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming! You’ll be in bed with Clem soon, just give me a damn minute!”

They stepped upon the platform together, lowering the pulley as they began their descent to the ground.

“Tomorrow night then?” Prisha asked.

Violet smiled, nodding. “Tomorrow night,”


End file.
